gamespothotspotfandomcom-20200215-history
Memorable Quotes
The page title says it all. Put your favorite quotes here, preferably with a link to the show in question (time codes would be great, too!). 'Brendan Sinclair' "Smacking Aaron Thomas in the face and making him cry." -- Brendan when asked by Tor Thorsen what his sexual fetish was. From the 07/08/08 episode of the Hotspot. "The only way it can work is if they get together a whole bunch of barnyard animals, some zip ties and a clown suit..." -- On how Sony can improve PlayStation Home. On the 12/16/08 episode at 22:05 "Screw the Nantucket Tourism Board! I'll stand up to Big Nantucket Tourism! They can't shut up the HotSpot!" --''Brendan, On the 11/09/10 podcast at 16:00. "''Tasty Unicorns..."-- Brendan Sinclair, on the 11/04/08 podcast at 45:15. "Raiden's still Raiden. He's just a milky amputee and that's all he is now."--Brendan talking about Raiden from the Metal Gear Solid franchise, on the 6/01/2010 podcast at 46:21 'Chris Watters' "Chest bump the male nurse, YEAH!" - Chris Watters, on what new parents should do after making the perfect name for their baby. On 01/26/10 of the HotSpot. "Look at my pretty garden. Isn't it delightful? This is my leopard. I call him Leo." - Chris on how Viva Pinata reminded him of 18th century naturalist raiding Africa. Episode 09/09/08 (15:57). 'Jeff Gerstmann' "That was three years ago, AND THE GAME'S STILL NOT OUT!" --'' Jeff Gerstmann, Just part of his infamous Duke Nukem Forever Rant. Check out the (06/13/06) episode of the hotspot for the entire thing. "''Gaming for me is a religion, and Haze is the S**t!" -- ''Jeff Gerstmann on the choice quote from Jonathan Davis of Korn. This is from the (10/23/07) podcast with Ryan Davis, Vinny, Tor and Jeff. "''I think this is the number -- SEVEN MINUTES LATER-- alright, I think we finally got it." -- Jeff can't remember the phone number for the Hotspot, and tries calling several different ones until he finally finds it. The episode date is (07/25/06). "More Safari, less track". -- ''One of Jeff Gerstmann's greatest ideas regarding Pokémon Snap for the N64. He claims that the only way to improve on that formula is to have more Safari, less track. A truer statement has never been uttered in the history of talking. To hear this monumental moment, please refer to the episode on (10/02/07). 'Justin Calvert' "''I'm BATMAN."-- Justin Calvert's intro for the 08/25/2009 podcast. "No, we're talking about ''circumcision!" --Justin's shocking revelation regarding Brendan's "Super Mario Bris" homework example on the 08/24/2010 podcast. 'Kevin VanOrd' ''"It had a lot to do with making a mess on the kitchen table."--KVO on Mc Shea's homework suggestion on the 6/01/2010 podcast at 53:01. "If your name is Marge and you're hot... send a picture."--Kevin VanOrd requesting to Marges worldwide, to prove him wrong, since he has never seen an attractive woman by the name of Marge. 03/16/2011 podcast at 54:33. "This is the first time I needed to legitimately use my tongue on the controller"--Kevin VanOrd admits to using his tongue to press buttons while playing Heavy Rain. On episode 3/23/2011 of the HotSpot at 51:46. 'Rich Gallup' "Your book is a day late, that'll be ¢30...Can you dig it?" ''-- Rich talking about Roger Hill (Cyrus from The Warriors) who had recently made a court filing against Take-Two for his likeness rights in The Warriors video game. He was working at a Library at the time of this recording. The episode was posted on (06/27/06). 'Shaun McInnis' "''Burn through the witches and slam through the britches...Ham through the snitches and glam through the...no, I'm not gonna say that last swear word." -- Shaun failing spectacularly at remembering the lyrics to the Rob Zombie song "Dragula". From the 10/26/10 episode of the podcast (1:06:15). "We already knew that. They're called Pokéballs." -- Shaun improvising around the bleeper when Andre Segers commented that "Nintendo has huge ***** ". From the 03/24/2009 episode of the podcast (46:20). "...I don't know if you know about Europe but they don't have the internet over there."--Shaun McInnis sharing some dubious knowledge, having come back from vacation in London the previous week. 03/24/2009 podcast at 00:50. "Hey everybody, I'm Leland Yee" - Shaun imitating California State Senator Leland Yee, prior to the actual interview with the senator. 'Tom Magrino' "I'm your host, Tom Magrino, filling in for Brendan Sinclair. He was murdered then set on fire while celebrating his birthday."--Guest host Tom Magrino "explains" why Brendan was gone for the 08/18/2009 podcast. "They burned the fire to the ground, which is really difficult, but those Nazis are persistent."--''Tom Magrino following the discussion of Chris Watters' fun and misleading fact on the 07/20/2010 podcast at 1:09:40 ''"C'mon give $2 Child's Play so a kid can think, 'If only I had 48 more dollars, I could buy a bad Wii game.' -- ''Tom Magrino, prefacing this by saying "Don't be an awful human being." 12/21/10 podcast at 1:30:37. "''If you're from Nantucket we don't wanna hear from you ever. Do not write in!" -- ''Tom Magrino, 11/09/10 podcast at 16:11. "''I think in F.E.A.R. 2 you play as some guy who umm...............................is raped by a ghost." --Tom Magrino tries and fails to think of a better explaination of F.E.A.R. 2's plot after a homework submission, which mentions that the player gets raped by a ghost. 07/13/2010 podcast at 1:51:54. "I would consider taking Halo Reach home to my mother and asking her if I could actually sleep with it. I might even go and say 'Hey, Mom, can I marry this game?' and she'd be like, 'No Tom, that's a video game.'" -- Tom expressing his (somewhat disturbing) anticipation for Halo: Reach. 09/07/10 podcast at 50:35. 'Tom Mc Shea' "...and women suck."- Tom Mc Shea on what he could add to a debatably misogynistic headline to remove all question. (3/9/11) (11:25) "People like to be stupid."--Mc Shea explaining why he believed the Kinect at $99 would sell out on the 7/20/2010 podcast at 23:16. The peripheral launched four months later for $150; Mc Shea bought his on day one, only to sell it weeks later. "I need the p in there."--Mc Shea, on his insistence of getting a 1080p TV over one only capable of 1080i. "They also showed a clip of Uncharted 2 last night, which I think is more exciting than Jesus powerbombing people."--Mc Shea, on the 12/16/08 show. "We are having wholesome, naked, battles in the air."-- Tom Mc Shea on episode 1/13/2009 "I think he sucks people's milk"-''- Mc Shea's response to the homework assignment winner's entry on the 8/26/2008 podcast at a little after 1:25:29 ''"I at least want to know whose face I'm violating" - McShea on the demo of Face Raiders on the 3/9/2011 at 51:32. "I am pro-leeches." - ''Tom's stand on leeches when the discussion was some how turned from drugs to leeches on the episode 09/16/08 (84:54). "''Even if it's a smelly unicorn, you still wanna be like 'I touched a smelly unicorn'." -- Tom's thoughts on...hype for Duke Nukem Forever? At 05:40 on the 09/07/2010 show. "Can you take my name off of this? I am Shaun McInnis." -- 09/07/10 podcast at 51:17. "Well, he Mason was a terrorist." - Tom's answer to the reason why Brian Ekberg identified with the main character of Red Faction: Guerilla. 14:27 on podcast 06/08/2010 'Tor Thorsen' "What’s your sexual fetish Brendan Sinclair?" ''--Tor Thorsen, creatively introducing a guest on the 07/08/08 episode of the Hotspot. "''First of all I'd like to know how a guy from Canada is going to write this movie about our smoking, awesome, rapping president" -- ''The only audible reaction to "Brendan From Ontario's" rap and game pitch about Shaq. Check it out on the (08/21/07) podcast. It's near the very end during the listener calls. 'Other' ''"Is my Wii fit? I can plunge your Endless Ocean with my Smooth Moves until Twilight, Princess."-- Homework entry for the "game-related pick-up lines" assignment (part of the 7/29/2009 podcast). "Little known fact, Shaun has a wrist mounted unit."-- When discussing Singularity, on the 02/24/2009 at 37:26 Category:Jeff Gerstmann